Cursed
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Berawal dari emosi dan kesalahpahaman pada hari penting. Kejadian-kejadian berikutnya mengikuti begitu saja. Fic for Akashi's birthday and my first fic in this fandom. Warning inside! AkashixOC. /Tuhan, bisakah kau kutuk aku?/ Happy reading review please?


"_Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur! Tak usah banyak mengelak."_

"_Aku sudah jujur! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya!"_

"_Aku sangsi jika benar adanya seperti itu."_

"_Kau lebih percaya kepada emperor eye jelekmu atau aku, sih?"_

"_Mataku tak pernah salah, aku percaya itu."_

"_Oh bagus bila seperti itu, jadi kau lebih memilih mata jelekmu ketimbang aku, iya 'kan?"_

"_Diam. Tak usah banyak bicara. Dan aku tidak suka dibantah."_

"_Cukup, Sei! Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Aku akan pergi, selamanya!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed<strong>

.

Cursed by Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genres : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning inside! Typo(s), Alur terlalu cepat, and many more

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Tsukkika Ai)

_this fanfic is dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, even though i'm late (lil bit)_

_._

Happy reading!

.

And review, _please?_

* * *

><p>Kejadian dua hari yang lalu selalu diputar berulang-ulang tanpa bosan oleh otakku. Jika kalian ingin bertanya tentang detail-detail kejadian hari itu, aku yakin aku dapat menjawabnya dengan lancar, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan menyebutkan waktunya dengan rinci.<p>

Dimulai saat aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat dari biasanya, kemudian membawa hadiah yang telah kupersiapkan sedari jauh-jauh hari.

Hadiah? Ah ya, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Lalu dengan sigap aku membanting setir menuju café tempat biasa kami bersua selepas menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing sebelum pulang bersama.

Hei, di saat aku sedang melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restoran dengan seluruh rencana untuk memberi kejutan kepadanya yang terngiang di kepalaku, mataku malah menangkap hal yang sangat sulit untuk ditolerir, terutama dengan adanya mataku ini.

Ah, sepertinya karena ia tidak tahu bahwa aku akan datang lebih cepat, hm?

* * *

><p>"Kau bilang kau mau apa?"<p>

"Aku akan pergi! Kau puas?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Oh, jadi setelah kau bermain di belakangku kau malah mau lari dari semua ini, begitu?" Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar kami.

Ia tercekat, "Ka-kau…" tangannya terangkat dan mengepal di hadapan tubuhnya yang bergetar, "sebegitunya kah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku!"

Air matanya mulai tergenang di sudut matanya, "Apalagi yang harus kejelaskan, Sei… apa?"

Aku terdiam, entah karena amarah yang begitu meluap-luap atau karena melihatnya mulai berlinang air mata.

"Setidaknya apa salahnya hanya mengobrol berdua di sebuah café, Sei?" ia melanjutkannya dengan suaranya yang lemah, air matanya lolos begitu saja saat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Aku masih menatapnya tajam dan nafasku masih memburu, aku masih tidak dapat mentolerir dirinya, sungguh.

"Setidaknya kau melakukan hal itu dengan memikirkan perasaanku!" akhirnya kuucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan kasar, "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Hanya temanmu, iya?!"

Ia terdiam, wajahnya pun dialihkan agar ia tidak bertatap muka denganku. Ia masih sesengukkan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Aku tidak menghapus air mata itu. Tidak terbesit di otakku untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?" bisiknya, "kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Aku terdiam.

* * *

><p>Aku meremas gagang setirku dengan gemas. Sejak dua hari itu aku sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun ponselnya selalu tidak aktif.<p>

Apa yang ia mau? Dengan cara seperti ini ia akan membuatku bertambah marah dan kesal, tahu?

Bukan. Sebenarnya aku bukan marah sekarang.

Aku hanya cemas dan khawatir.

Aku tidak berlebihan, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Dengan segera aku menaikkan kecepatan mobilku menjadi 120 km/jam. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus sampai di rumahnya secepat mungkin. Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan berbicara kepadanya. Bahkan aku sudah mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya yang jelas tidak akan dibalas olehnya.

.

.

.

Aku rindu padanya.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana jika kita tidak berhubungan untuk sementara waktu, Sei?"<p>

Aku tersentak dan menatapnya tajam walau aku tahu ia tidak akan membalas tatapanku. Aku maju beberapa langkah dan meraih dagunya dan memaksanya agar ia menatapku, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Lepaskan!" Dengan cepat ia menampik tanganku agar tidak menyentuhnya lagi, "aku bilang kita tidak akan berhubungan!"

Aku mengatur nafas. Ini pertama kalinya aku marah besar kepadanya, dan juga di depan publik.

"Baik."

Ia spontan menatapku dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jika itu maumu, aku turuti," jawabku dingin.

Kemudian aku berbalik dan membelakangi dirinya, beranjak pergi, "Pulanglah, namun aku tak mau mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

.

"Kau jahat, Sei!" Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan membalikkan badan ketika mendengar suara parau itu berteriak.

"Kau tahu? Dia—dia yang bersamaku saat di café tadi—itu membantuku untuk melaksanakan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu dua hari lagi!"

Apa?

Aku tidak salah dengar?

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei…"

**DEG**

Tubuhku kaku dan aku tak dapat mengejarnya saat ia berlari menjauhiku. Huh, lalu kado ini bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Sialan! Jalanan begitu licin karena es dan salju! Mobilku hampir tergelincir beberapa kali.<p>

Tapi, bukannya menurunkan kecepatan, aku malah semakin menaikkan kecepatanku.

Aku sudah gila? Hahahaha, memang. Lagipula yang sedang melintas di jalan ini hanya aku seorang kok.

Sesekali kulirik wallpaper ponselku, dimana ada foto diriku dan dirinya. Ah, ia cantik. Sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang di wajahnya, matanya yang kecokelatan dan paras manis yang dihiasi kedua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Sempurna sudah.

Bodohnya aku malah membuatnya menangis begitu, menodai seluruh kecantikkannya yang anehnya malah membuatnya semakin ingin kurengkuh. Aku tersenyum miris.

Tuhan, bisakah kau kutuk aku?

.

.

.

Aku percaya, Tuhan itu memang paling mengerti keadaan umatnya.

Ternyata aku salah perihal jika hanya aku yang melaju seorang diri di jalan ini.

Karena sebuah mobil sedan lepas kendali karena tergelincir tepat di seberang sana dan hendak meluncur ke arahku. Apa kubilang? Tentu saja sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apapun untuk menghindar di kecepatan yang sangat tidak biasa ini.

**BRUK**

Ah aku mati rasa. Banyak cairan kental yang sepertinya merembes keluar dari tubuhku.

Penglihatanku menjadi buram, samar-samar aku melihat layar ponselku yang sudah retak menyala dan menampilkan fotoku bersamanya.

Dan setidaknya yang terakhir kulihat adalah wajahnya yang bahagia. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya pun tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sei! Sei! Jawab aku Sei!"<em>

"_Oh Tuhan! Tolong siapapun antarkan ia ke rumah sakit!"_

"_Sei! Bertahanlah hiks! Sei kumohon!"_

_._

_._

"_Dok, bagaimana?"_

"_Maaf, hanya ini yang kami bisa lakukan."_

"_Dok tolonglah Sei hiks…."_

"_Maaf, dan kemungkinan ia baru akan sadar esok pagi."_

* * *

><p>Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang merembes masuk ke dalam pupilku.<p>

Asing. Aku merasa asing. Ini di mana?

Ah. Aku ingat semuanya dan apa yang membuatku di sini. Aku tersenyum miris dan tertawa hambar di dalam hati.

Eh?

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kiri sedikit dengan susah payah—sungguh digerakkan sedikit saja terasa sangat menyakitkan!.

"A-Ai?"

Aku terperanjat, ya aku terperanjat mendapati bahwa Ai tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu lengannya di sampingku.

"Ai? Kau… kaukah itu?"

Perlahan ia melenguh dan menggosok-gosokkan matanya, "Sei?"

Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya ia kembali meneriaki namaku, "Sei? Sei! Kau sudah sadar?" aku tercekik melihat air mukanya yang terlihat sangat cemas sekaligus bahagianya, "Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

Hatiku sedikit menghangat dan tersenyum tipis, "Iya Ai… ini aku…"

Sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikanku waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Ai."<p>

"Ya? Apa yang perlu kubantu, Sei?"

"Hubungi kepala pelayanku, dan pintalah ia untuk mengambilkan tas kerjaku."

Ia merubah air mukanya menjadi kesal, "Sei! Jangan bilang kau ingin bekerja? Sudah kukatakan bahwa Akashi-san akan mengambil alih kembali posisimu."

Aku mendengus, "Bukan untuk itu, lakukan saja."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Lakukan."

"Um baiklah…"

Setelah Ai menelepon, dokterku datang dan mengecek kondisiku. Ia hanya tersenyum terpaksa saat ia melihat kondisiku.

Yah, kondisiku yang teramat menyedihkan.

Dokter itu memberi kode kepada Ai agar ia juga keluar dan berbincang dengannya di luar. Pasti hal yang menyedihkan tentangku ya?

Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, Ai masuk dengan wajah tertekuk.

Apa kubilang?

"Dokter bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil memasang senyum yang begitu menyakitkan, "kau istirahat saja tak usah memikirkan apa-apa." Aku terdiam.

**TOK TOK**

"Ini aku, Akashi-sama."

"Masuk."

**SREK**

"Tuan, ini tas yang anda minta."

"Serahkan pada Ai. Setelah itu, kau boleh kembali."

"Baik."

**SREK**

Ai menatapku bingung, "Sei? Ini untuk apa?"

"Bukalah bagian depan dan rogoh kantung kecil yang terdapat di dalamnya," ujarku mantap.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik, menunggu, "Sudah dapat?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Sepertinya ini!" kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas putih di tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku, "Yang ini, Sei?"

Aku tersenyum, "Iya. Bukalah."

"Eh?"

"Bukalah itu untukmu."

Walau masih terlihat bingung, Ai tetap saja menurut, "Sei…. Kau…"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyaku tulus, "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, maaf karena aku telat tiga hari mengucapkannya."

Ai menangis tak percaya dan kemudian memegang tangan kiriku yang sama sekali tidak terluka dan meremasnya erat, "S-Sei… Terima kasih… hiks… Kau masih seperti ini bisa-bisanya masih memikirkan aku? Ukhh.. terima kasih.. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Di hari ulang tahunmu itu, aku ingin melamarmu sebenarnya," jelasku halus sembari membebaskan tangan kiriku dan memasangkan cincin putih itu di jari manis tangan kanannya, "dan aku malah menghancurkannya, maafkan aku Ai."

Ai menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak! Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, Sei… bukan…" Ai menangis kembali saat aku sudah selesai memasangkan cincin itu padanya.

"Dan Sei… _Otanjoubi omedetou_…" Ai mengecup pipiku sebagai balasannya, dan membuatku kaget, "maaf aku telat beberapa jam untuk mengucapkannya."

Kemudian aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganya erat, "Terima kasih, Ai."

* * *

><p>Dokter kembali datang pada sorenya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia dengan gamblang menyatakan kondisiku akan masuk masa kritis tak lama lagi.<p>

Melihat kondisiku yang seperti mayat hidup ini, itu tak heran lagi. Buktinya, aku semakin sulit untuk berbicara dan menggerakkan anggota tubuhku yang bebas.

Namun yang mengganjal hatiku bahwa pernyataan itu membuat Ai menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan pisau tepat di hati melihatnya seperti ini.

Kujelaskan padanya dengan lembut bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang pantas dari Tuhan karena sikap burukku kepadanya. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dan mengelus pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya dengan nanar.

Tak perlu kujabarkan kondisi tubuhku seperti apa sekarang. Yang jelas, hanya wajahku dan tangan kiriku saja yang tidak terluka. Sudah kukatakan, aku seperti mayat hidup, 'kan?

"Hei… Sakit yang kau rasakan tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang kurasakan, Ai."

Maka tolonglah kau terima keadaan ini, lebih baik aku tidak berada lagi di sisimu daripada tetap di sini namun selalu menyakitimu.

Apakah aku yang seperti ini masih membuatmu terluka, Ai?

Oh Tuhan… Tolong kutuk kembali diriku karena tetap membuat air matanya meleleh walaupun aku telah dihukum menjadi seperti ini oleh-Mu.

* * *

><p>Ah hari ini hari keberapa sejak aku terakhir kali melihat wajahnya? Sepertinya sudah tiga hari berlalu ya?<p>

Namun yang pasti kutahu bahwa ia tetap menangis sesengukan di sampingku sepanjang malam.

Dasar Ai bodoh. Mengapa ia memilihku ketimbang kesibukkanmu yang lain? Masih ada pelayan yang selalu menemaniku, bukan?

Ah Tuhan juga merupakan pendengar yang terbaik.

Permohonanku agar Ia kembali mengutukku pun sudah ditanggapinya melalui hilangnya kemampuanku untuk sadar dan membuka mata selama beberapa hari ini.

Namun mengapa aku masih dapat mendengar jelas suaranya yang sungguh terasa menyesakkan itu?

Aku menjadi bertanya-tanya.

Tuhan, yang kau kutuk sebenarnya diriku atau dirinya?

.

.

.

Setelah ini, apa ya yang Tuhan rencanakan untukku?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tolong Sei, Dok! Kumohon tolong! Hiks."<em>

"_Sekali lagi maaf… Kali ini kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…"_

"_Sei… Sei kumohon Sei bangunlah! Sei… Ukh…"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sei… kumohon…"_

_._

_._

"_Ai, terima kasih selalu mendampingi Seijuurou."_

"_Ah… uhm… tidak apa-apa kok, Akashi-san. Aku benar-benar ingin menemaninya…"_

"_Maafkan Seijuurou apabila ia sering berbuat salah kepadamu."_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Yang ada akulah yang salah…"_

"_Ai…"_

"_Ya, Akashi-san?"_

"_Seijuurou beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya, aku bersyukur karena itu."_

"_Mh.. Aku pun beruntung memilikinya sebagai kekasihku, Akashi-san…."_

"_Pulanglah, dan karena ini malam natal, jadi… kuucapkan Selamat Natal."_

"_Selamat natal… Akashi-san."_

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Udah telat belasan menit, dan saya malah menyuguhkan fic ini untuk ulang tahunmu Akashi?:'3 Maafkan saya... TAT abisnya hanya ide ini yang muncul untuk memperingati 20 Desember ? Hoho, baitheway, ini first fic saya di fandom ini walaupun saya sudah lama menjajah di fandom ini:'3 hehehe~ dan saya modus dengan menggunakan nama OC sama dengan nama uname x'D

Ah ya, saya juga akan membuat sequel dari fic Cursed ini yang semoga bisa saya publish pas hari ulang tahun karakter dari fandom sebelah yang seiyuu-nya sama dengan Akashi #plak

Saya hampir lupa, _the most_ _important thing is this fanfiction is also dedicated for my friend who has passed away one year ago on 24th December. _

Jadi?

Review, _please_? ;3

_'Cause your review will be my supporter to make another fanficition._

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(12/21/2014)_**


End file.
